La Brise de Tamriel
by Minigo
Summary: L'enfant de dragon est installée à Vendeaume. Entre combats contre l'empires et assassinats de la Confrérie Noire, Alya est une Dovahkiin très occupée. Ulfric lui en demande parfois beaucoup, mais elle s'exécute toujours. Cette fiction n'est pas uniquement centrée sur la relation Dovahkiin/Ulfric, mais aussi sur les aventures d'Alya, Enfant de Dragon. Rated M, au cas où.
1. Le Petit Déjeuné

**28/08/14 UPDATE**

Coucou à tous et à toutes ! Je laisse un petit mot ici pour dire que cette fiction n'est pas morte ! J'avais eu une perte d'inspiration et de motivation, mais tout ça est revenu. J'ai mis à jour le premier chapitre en changeant le temps (le présent, ce n'était vraiment pas pour moi) et en corrigeant les fautes. J'ai aussi fait mes démarche pour prendre une bêta-lectrice fixe, afin d'être sûre d'éviter les erreurs par la suite. ENFIN BREF, tout ça pour dire, tout est mieux maintenant, et le chapitre deux est intégralement rédigé et n'attends plus que sa correction !

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont conseillée et aidée, et sur ce, bonne lecture :D !

* * *

><p>Helgen. Toujours ce souvenir impérissable de ce jour. Ce jour où tout avait commencé pour elle. Aucun souvenir d'avant. Sa mémoire ne remontait qu'au moment où elle s'était brutalement réveillée dans une charrette en bois conduite par des Impériaux, et où elle avait vu le visage impassible d'Ulfric Sombrage à ses côtés. Le jour où elle avait également apprit que les dragons n'étaient pas qu'une légende. Et qu'elle était une enfant de dragon. Ce jour bien trop chargé où sa vie avait pris un tournant conséquent.<p>

Des années ont passé depuis ce jour. Cinq, pour être exact. Alya se retourna dans son lit, ramena la couverture sur son épaule dénudée, et glissa sa main sur une cicatrice encore récente. Une brûlure à l'épée enchantée, infligée par un Impérial lors de la dernière bataille. Rien de grave étant donné qu'elle avait rapidement été soignée, mais cette cicatrice grattait toujours comme une blessure fraîchement faite alors qu'elle datait d'une semaine maintenant. Mais ce n'était sûrement plus qu'une question de temps avant que la guérison ne s'achève. La blessure avait été profonde, mais elle ne l'empêchait pas de bien se battre. L'elfe des bois s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, son regard se posant sur son cadran au bord de la fenêtre. Quatre heures du matin. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir dernièrement, pourtant elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Le soleil était encore à peine visible sur Vendeaume ce matin-là, et les magasins étaient fermés. La ville était surplombée d'un silence presque morbide... Pas presque. Morbide.

Aucune bataille n'était prévue ce jour-là, alors Alya s'enroula dans un peignoir en peau de loup pendant qu'une marmite posée sur le feu chauffait de l'eau pour qu'elle puisse prendre son bain. Bain qui sera bien mérité après la nuit agitée qu'elle a passée. Alors que l'eau chauffait lentement, la blonde descendit les escaliers pour prendre un morceau de pain avec de la confiture de givreboise que lui avait offert la régente de la taverne. Elle croqua dans sa collation matinale en allant vérifier la température de l'eau. Encore trop tiède. Alors, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et passa un doigt distrait sur la tranche des nombreux ouvrages accumulés au cours de ses aventures. Elle ralentit son mouvement sur la tranche d'un livre racontant les exploits d'Ulfric. Elle caressa un moment les lettres dorées de la couverture, puis poursuivit son chemin pour s'arrêter sur un livre détaillant des histoires de dragons. Elle finit son encas et glissa le livre sous son aisselle. Sa main s'entoura ensuite autours de la poignée de bois de la grosse marmite qu'elle porta jusqu'à l'étage. Elle versa l'eau bouillante dans la baignoire en acier, tapissée de tissus pour plus de confort. Afin de ne pas se brûler, elle rajouta un peu d'eau froide jusqu'à ce que la température soit parfaite, et posa sa serviette sur un tabouret de façon nonchalante. Elle se glissa alors dans l'eau chaude, évitant de mouiller sa cicatrise, et se mit à lire.

**XXX**

Il était presque huit heures, et Alya venait de finir d'enfiler sa robe de civile. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas vue comme une femme lambda, dans des vêtements normaux. Mais c'était le minimum requis lorsqu'on était invitée à petit-déjeuner avec le Jarl. Elle savait qu'ils parleraient certainement de stratégie de guerre, et de comment réussir à tendre un piège aux Impériaux. Elle savait que ces vêtements contrasteraient totalement avec la situation. Mais parfois, ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'elle n'était pas juste une guerrière. Elle avait envie de penser que des fois, elle pouvait être normale, elle aussi.

Elle enfila ses bottes en cuir et glissa une dague bien aiguisée dans celle de gauche, juste au cas où. Beaucoup de gens dans Bordeciel voulaient sa peau, et si l'un d'eux était de passage à Vendeaume, elle devait être préparée. Même s'il serait culotté de venir attaquer le thane de Vendeaume alors qu'elle se rendait au Palais des Rois. Alya avait beau avoir le statut de thane depuis maintenant trois ans, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle y gagnait. Ou ce qu'elle y perdait d'ailleurs. Les gens de la ville la regardaient juste autrement, comme quelqu'un de supérieur. Mais après tout, cela ne signifiait rien d'autre que d'être une personne de confiance pour Ulfric. Même si au fond, c'était quand même vraiment quelque chose, car il n'était pas le genre d'homme à donner sa confiance au premier venu. Ni à la première venue.

Elle attrapa son épaisse cape et en enfila la capuche avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de sortir. Elle ferma sa demeure à clé, fourra cette dernière dans sa poche, et se mit en route. Le vent soufflait encore fort, et quelques flocons tourbillonnaient dans le ciel, s'écrasant sur le sol humide. Elle referma sa cape autours de son corps et marcha plus rapidement. En passant devant le Candelâtre, l'elfe aperçut Elda qui lui faisait un signe de main. Elle y répondit et s'excusa en passant à côté d'elle.

« - Désolée, le Jarl m'attend pour le petit déjeuner. Je passerai prendre un verre plus tard, si j'ai le temps.

- Le devoir de thane vous appelle, je comprends. A plus tard, alors. »

Alya continua sa route, et salua les gardes à l'entrée du Palais avant de pousser l'épaisse porte de bois pour entrer dans l'immense hall menant jusqu'au trône. Elle fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas Ulfric. C'est finalement le Chambellan Jorleif qui vint à sa rencontre alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant le siège gigantesque.

« -Ulfric vous attend dans sa salle à manger personnelle, dans ses quartiers. Vous êtes pile à l'heure.

- Merci Jorleif. Je m'en vais alors le rejoindre. » Dit-elle sans un sourire, tournant vers la gauche, et prenant la porte à droite dans la salle de stratégie de guerre. Après quelques escaliers et autres salles traversées, elle arriva devant la porte la séparant de la salle à manger personnelle d'Ulfric. Elle enleva sa longue cape noire et la rabattit sur son bras, s'observant un peu dans le miroir de la salle. Elle devait être présentable, bien qu'Ulfric l'ait déjà vue dans des états bien pires lors de précédents combats. Cette réunion était officielle, alors elle devait paraître officielle, elle aussi. Après avoir jugé que son apparence ferait l'affaire pour ce repas, elle toqua à la porte.

« - Entrez. » Dit une voix sombre et rauque de l'autre côté de la porte. Alya ouvrit alors la porte, qu'elle referma derrière elle, puis s'avança jusqu'à la table, saluant le Jarl d'un coup de tête concis.

« - Bonjour, mon Jarl.

- Pourquoi tant de formalité, Alya ? Je pensais qu'après plus de quatre ans passés dans ce château, tu aurais appris.

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est pourtant toi qui, la première fois que je t'ai parlé, m'a fait remarquer que s'adresser familièrement à un Jarl était une dangereuse entreprise. Particulièrement si ce Jarl est Ulfric Sombrage. » Le nordique lui sourit un peu, une lumière quelque peu nostalgique naissant dans ses yeux bleus.

« - C'était il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Tu es devenue mon thane, as combattu à mes côtés, et m'a porté conseil plus d'une fois. Tu es une amie à présent. Tu n'es plus la petite recrue fragile que tu étais en passant pour la première fois les portes de Vendeaume. »

Elle sourit, et acquiesçât en s'installant. Ils échangèrent alors des formalités, et commencèrent à manger.

**XXX**

**« **- Donc, si je comprends bien, la prochaine attaque des Sombrages ne sera pas avant un mois ? Et tu n'as aucune mission pour moi entre temps ?

- En effet. C'est l'occasion de te reposer un peu. J'ai entendu par le médecin de la cours que ta cicatrice te faisait encore souffrir.

- Rien d'important, juste la brûlure qui s'éternise, malgré les soins procurés par les potions de guérison. Ça ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. » Dit Alya en frottant légèrement son épaule encore endolorie. Elle avait donc un mois à faire passer. Elle trouverait sûrement quelque chose à faire, histoire de voir un peu de pays entre temps. Rester trop longtemps au même endroit l'ennuyait. L'aventurière n'avait jamais été faite pour rester en place. Même si Vendeaume était la ville qui s'approchait le plus d'un foyer pour elle, elle ne comptait tout de même pas rester un mois chez elle à se dorer les orteils.

« - J'ai une réunion militaire avec Galmar, je dois mettre court à notre rencontre. » Dit Ulfric, sortant l'elfe blonde de ses pensées. Elle hocha la tête, et quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques salutations, elle était dehors.


	2. Assassinat

Voici finalement le second chapitre ! J'ai trouvé ma bêta-lectrice, finalement (merci **Lyanna Saint-Ange)** alors les quelques erreurs que je faisais devraient disparaître. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Le chapitre trois est déjà bien avancé, et il devrait paraître dans peu de temps, si tout va bien, et si j'ai assez de temps !

Bonne lecture,

**Minigo'**

* * *

><p>Elle en était à la moitié de son voyage, déjà plus de deux jours passés à cheval, avec pour seules pauses des nuits de cinq heures à l'auberge. La route vers Markarth avait toujours été une des choses qu'elle appréciait le moins. Elle se remit en place sur la scelle et donna du talon dans les flancs du cheval pour le faire avancer plus vite. Le paysage avait beau être magnifique, elle n'avait fait que très peu d'agréables rencontres. Entre loups, géants et autre ragnards désagréables...<p>

Après son repas avec le Jarl, Alya était allée à la taverne, et avait pris une bouteille d'hydromel qu'elle avait vidée en compagnie d'Elda. En sortant du Candelâtre pour aller prendre son repas du midi chez elle, elle s'était fait accoster par un messager. La mère de la nuit avait à nouveau parlé, et avait commandé un nouvel assassinat. Alors un de ses collègues de la Confrérie Noire avait fait parvenir un message jusqu'à elle, afin qu'elle s'en charge. Cela était bien tombé, car elle n'aurait pas supporté un mois à ne rien faire. Alors elle avait pris sa tenue Sibylline et s'était mise en route le jour même. Ulfric serait de toute façon probablement bien top occupé pour remarquer son absence. Elle soupira et fit craquer son dos, l'arquant en arrière. C'était assez régulièrement qu'elle repassait dans sa tête des conversations. Surtout celles qu'elle avait eues avec Ulfric. Elle pensait sans arrêt au moment où il lui avait dit qu'elle était indispensable, et qu'elle était de la famille. Mais surtout au fait qu'il la trouvait indispensable. Elle, qui avait commencé comme une elfe destinée au billot, comme une moins que rien, état devenue indispensable au Jarl de Vendeaume. Elle se souvenait qu'il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour savoir qu'elle serait du côté des Sombrages, et non de l'empire. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'Empire avait essayé de lui couper la tête. A l'époque, elle ne savait pas encore qu'Ulfric était à la tête de la rébellion. Elle se souvenait aussi du premier jour où elle avait revu Ulfric, après Helgen.

**XXX**

C'était un jour venteux, et comme souvent, la neige tombait à gros flocon sur Vendeaume. La ville était intimidante, toute en pierre. L'ambiance déserte lui avait donné froid dans le dos. A peine arrivée, on l'avait prévenue que les elfes n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici. Tout particulièrement les elfes noirs.

« - Ça tombe bien, je suis une elfe des bois. » Avait simplement répondu Alya, forçant son entrée dans la cité venteuse. Ne voulant pas apparaître devant le Jarl pour la première fois dans son état actuel, elle avait fait un tour par l'auberge et s'était reposée pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin, elle avait pris un bain rapide, avait avalée une collation et s'était mise en route pour le Palais des Rois, ignorant totalement que cela deviendrait l'endroit qu'elle verrait le plus souvent de sa vie, très bientôt. Elle avait pris une longue inspiration avant de passer la grande porte de bois. Lorsqu'elle mit pied dans la grande salle pour la première fois, elle regarda autour d'elle un moment avant de finalement poser ses yeux sur le trône. Là se tenait Ulfric Sombrage, en toute sa splendeur, avachi sur son trône, parlant à Galmar. Elle était restée là, immobile, regardant le Jarl parler, comme hypnotisée. A ce moment précis, une seule pensée avait traversé son esprit : Je servirais cet homme, même si je dois y laisser la vie. Une fois qu'elle eu repris ses esprits, elle s'était avancée jusqu'à lui, et l'avait salué, comme s'il était une connaissance de longue date. Elle lui avait ensuite raconté qu'elle était à Helgen le jour où il avait manqué de se faire trancher la tête. Il fut alors assez surprit de la voir en vie, mais agréablement. Il lui dit que si elle souhaitait rejoindre les rangs des Sombrages, elle devait alors s'adresser à son second, Galmar. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quelques secondes pour se pointer devant Galmar et lui demander si elle pouvait joindre les Sombrages. Ce dernier semblait sceptique, mais accepta... A condition qu'elle aille tuer un spectre de glace, loin au nord-est de Vendeaume. Plus que le monstre, Alya redoutait le froid qu'il faisait dans cette région de Tamriel. Déjà que Vendeaume était une ville dans laquelle personne ne porterait jamais de manches courtes, alors encore plus au nord... Le froid polaire, le désert de glace, vide et silencieux, tous les bruits étouffés par la neige épaisse tombant continuellement. Ou presque. Elle avait prévu son départ pour dans un mois. En se promenant dans la ville, elle avait hérité d'une quête la chargeant de tuer quelqu'un à Faillaise. Et un mois serait même presque trop court pour faire l'aller-retour. Mais elle devait se charger de cela avant de toute façon. Elle devait s'équiper pour le grand froid, et l'or lui manquait. Hors, la récompense offerte par Aretino était plus que généreuse. Lorsqu'elle avait remis les pieds à Vendeaume, une fois le mois écoulé et sa mission accomplie, plusieurs choses étaient différentes. Elle avait rejoint la Confrérie Noire, et acquit pour la première fois son armure Sibylline. Gratuitement. La récompense du jeune Aretino n'avait alors servit que pour acheter quelques bonnes flèches supplémentaires, et un peu d'hydromel pour se réchauffer une fois dans les hauteurs. Elle avait passé la nuit à l'auberge, et s'était mise en route au petit matin. Une semaine plus tard, elle était de retour à Vendeaume, victorieuse. Elle avait rapporté avec elle la tête de glace du spectre, en guise de preuve. Elle était arrivée dans le Palais des Rois, les restes de la bête dans une main, et les avait jetés aux pieds du trône, devant Ulfric, et Galmar qui se tenait alors à ses côtés. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour prouver ses compétences.

** XXX **

Un ronflement se fit entendre dans une chambre de l'auberge du Sang d'Argent. Elle était arrivée en ville deux heures plus tôt, et n'avait pas traîné pour louer une chambre et dormir. Le voyage avait été épuisant. Après ses cinq heures de sommeils à présent quotidiennes, Alya se leva et prit un petit-déjeuner. Elle regarda distraitement les annonces placardées sur le mur des mercenaires. Elle était là pour toute une semaine, et son assassinat ne lui prendrait qu'une journée, maximum. Bien que l'or ne lui manque pas, elle ne renonçait jamais à un peu de monnaie en plus, histoire de se faire un peu plaisir. Histoire d'acheter un nouveau livre, ou du métal pour faire de nouvelles flèches. On la regardait du coin de l'œil, mais le regard ne s'attardait jamais plus de quelques secondes. Comme si ils étaient tous persuadés qu'elle pouvait les tuer juste avec son regard. Certes, elle travaillait pour la Confrérie Noire, et tuait des gens sur contrat sans particulièrement se poser de questions, mais c'était uniquement sur contrat, et uniquement quand on la payait. Elle ne se considérait pas comme une tueuse, ni comme un monstre, juste comme quelqu'un qui travaillait. On la respectait pour ça, mais parfois, on la craignait aussi. Elle vivait avec, et puis de toute façon, le nombre de gens au courant était très restreint.

Elle finit son jus de fruit, faisant glisser le dernier morceau de pain jusque dans son estomac. Elle laissa deux pièces d'or sur la table pour la peine de l'aubergiste, et attrapa son arc qu'elle mit dans son dos, à côté de son carquois de flèches d'ébonite. Elle se leva et mit sa cagoule en place sur sa tête afin que seuls ses yeux soient visibles. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte, les gens s'écartaient, lui laissant un passage. Une fois dehors, elle se mit en route pour la maison de sa prochaine victime. A une cinquantaine de mètres de la demeure, elle commença à se cacher, afin d'approcher sans être vue par quiconque. Les gardes avaient beau être des Sombrages dans cette ville, ils ne lui feraient pas de faveur. Qu'elle soit le thane d'Ulfric ou non, la prison serait sa demeure pendant quelques mois si elle se faisait repérer.

Cependant, après plus de trois ans passés en tant que recrue de la Confrérie Noire, elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de la dissimulation et de la furtivité. Et de toute façon, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il avait toujours été plus facile de tuer en ville. Les gens ne font pas attention. Ils ne se soucient que d'eux-mêmes. Ne regardent pas les autres. Cela lui rendait la tâche plus facile. Elle arriva finalement à la maison en question. Elle trouva la fenêtre donnant sur le salon, et regarda au travers. Sa victime était là, dos à elle, assise sur une chaise, appréciant son petit-déjeuner. Plus pour longtemps. Alya ouvrit la fenêtre de l'extérieur, sans un bruit, passant une fine lame entre le carreau et le bois. Elle attrapa son arc dans son dos et prit une flèche. Elle la positionna et banda son arc, ferma un œil pour viser, et décocha la flèche. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre lorsque le corps inerte de la jeune femme s'écrasa sur la table. Alya referma la fenêtre comme elle put, remit son arc dans son dos et s'en retourna à la taverne. Même pas une demi-journée de travail.


End file.
